UPDATE The Human, the werewolf and the Phoenix
by Kindred01
Summary: A lot can change in 6 years and Derek Hale is learning the hard way.


6 years ago…

The sun streamed through the bed room, it started to warm the cool room as the sleeping teen on the bed started to wake up. He groaned as he stretches himself on the bed he laid looking at the bed room wall, there was a claw mark down the wall and as Stiles reached out for it he remembered how it was made and why his bones felt achy and the burn in his lower back. A lazy smile stretched across his face as he his hand went to touch his shoulder feeling a bite on his shoulder his grin got bigger as he turned around a bit too fast expecting to see Derek in the bed next to him.

But instead the bed was empty and Stiles was alone, he frowned as he sat up looking around the room the only proof that Derek was in his room last night was bruise on Stiles body and the claw marks in the wall. He got out of bed thinking maybe Derek left because his dad came home so he decided he would call Derek after he showered and dressed. The marks on his skin was deep and they showed the claim that Derek left on him he tried to hid them the best he could from his dad and the rest of the pack but when half the pack use their noses more than their eyes it was hard to hid that he and Derek did.

All day Stiles tried to get a hold of Derek but nothing, it didn't really worry him at the time because Derek never calls anyone unless he needs help so when he turned up at the loft the last thing he excepted to see as an empty loft, all of Derek's clothes were gone and his books were boxed up and dust sheets covered the chairs, sofas and everything. He froze as he looked around at the empty loft he could feel his heart sink. Scott walked up behind him and touched Stiles arm making the teen jump around and looked the true alpha "He's gone." Stiles whispered as he felt his eyes burn

"I'm sorry." Scott said as he watched Stiles start to break down

"D…Did you know he was leaving?" Stiles asked hopping that Scott did know and Derek would be coming back

"No I didn't he called me last night but he never said he was leaving."

Stiles was heartbroken Derek fuck him and ran he left his mark on Stiles and it hurt to see the bite scar to know it will never go away but as weeks stretched into months the scar wasn't the only mark that Derek left behind. It was after 3 months of depression Stiles tried to put himself back together when he started to become sick and his scent started to change it made the pack worry in the end it was his dad that got him to go to see Mellissa.

He stood in the hospital and looked at Mellissa as he hopped from side to side as the dark haired woman looked up at him and smiled softly "Hey Stiles is everything okay?" She asked as she saw him looked worried and nervous

"I haven't been well, I…I need…"

"Stiles." She asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder, she knew about Derek sleeping with Stiles and what it had done to him and she just wanted to warp her arms around him and tell him it will be okay

"It's okay I will look at you, come on." She said softly as she took him into empty room "Do you think it's…you know supernatural?" She asked, Stiles sighs and rubs his eyes feeling so tried

"I don't know, maybe I did look up my symptoms but the computer said I was pregnant." He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head

"Well you what computers are like, most of the time it will come up with stress but pregnant well that is a new one." She smiled "Hop up." She told him, Stiles did as he was told and got onto the bed and laid there listing off the list of symptoms

"I've been feeling really tried and find myself falling sleep in classes, I'm getting angry and then I am crying. I'm getting sick or feeling dizzy." Stiles side as he rubbed his eyes feeling he could drop to sleep there and then

"Have you passed out?" Mellissa asked

"Ummmm yeah the other night when there was rouge alpha wondering around." The dark haired woman frowned as she looked at Stiles witch made the teen think Scott hadn't told her about the rough alpha

"Let's check you out."

It wasn't long before Deaton was called in or rather Stiles was taken to Deaton and it was conformed that Stiles was right he was pregnant. It broke Stiles as Deaton explain that when a wolf takes a mate that carries a spark they can easily become pregnant even if they are male. Stiles screamed in pain at the mess the werewolf left him in.

He left Deaton's quickly as knocking the man down with a burst of magic before he ran to his jeep and drove off. He didn't know why he drove up to the old Hale house but he got out of the jeep and paced the found looking up and at reminds of the house after it's been turned into a building site. He kicked stones and threw anything he could get his hands on just when he thought he could get on with his life after Derek left him. He fell to the floor and rested his back against his jeep and just sat there collecting his thoughts.

Hours passed before Stiles saw anyone he heard a park pull up and then someone's footsteps, the brown eye teen looked up to see the newest member of the pack Jordan Parrish. He gave Stiles a half smile before he sat down next to him "Scott called." He said, Stiles let out a huff and rubbed his red puffy eyes "They are worried." Jordan whispered

"Does my dad know?"

"No, I think it's something that should come for you." The man said softly

"H…How do I tell him?" The teen asked as he looked up at the Deputy. Rubbing his own head Jordan sighed as Stiles started to cry again making Jordan warp his arm around the teen's shoulders and let him cry on his shoulder

"You will find away Stiles, I know you will and we will all help you though this." The man said as he felt the boy hold on to him for dear life and cry.

6 years later…

The pain of what Derek did never really left, Stiles still love that wolf and a part of him hated the fact he loved him still but he knew he wouldn't have it any other way and neither would his husband. He sat up yawing hearing the TV on down stairs made him smile as he turned to the clock and groaned "Jorden why didn't you wake me?" Yelled as he pushed himself out of bed, he knew his husband could hear him because of his supernatural hearing. He rubbed his slightly swollen stomach and sighed knowing he won't be able to hide his bump for long.

He showered quickly and dressed before he got down stairs, he looked over to the TV where he see Cassie his 6 year old daughter who was watching cartoons "Hey baby." She looked up at him and smiled "Have you had breakfast?" He asked as he leaned on the sofa

"Yes mummy. Daddy made French toast with bacon and golden syrup." She grinned at him, stiles shook his head as he kissed the top of her head

"Okay why don't you get dressed Princess, I'm going to find your dad." Stiles tells her as he watches her run up the stairs "And clean your teeth, werewolves don't have yellow hamster teeth." He tells her as he walked into the kitchen.

Jorden was filling his coffee flask for the morning, Stiles watches him for a moment before saying "Are you trying to rot her teeth before she turns 10?" Jorden turned to look at him and smiled as he put the kettle down and walked over to him and warped his arms around his husband's waist

"I didn't put the golden Syrup on her food that was just her." He purred as he nuzzled Stiles neck and rubbed the small bump

"Ummm well it is coming up for the full moon she does get a sugar mad." Stiles said as he watched Jorden get down on his knees and kissed Stiles stomach as he exposed the skin and to his warm hands and lips "Jorden." He giggled, they have been married for 3 years and was expecting their first child. The found out the year after Derek ran of that Jorden was Phoenix and he was really protective of Stiles and Cassie.

Pushing himself up Jorden kissed Stiles on the lips before walking back over to his flask and screwed the laid on "I better get going." He smiled at him

"Don't forget dinner at dad's and Mellissa tonight." Jorden scratched his head and nodded

"Right right the surprise party for Kira." He said as he picked up a back pack "I will be there." He smiled before he kissed Stiles again "And you take it easy no stress okay."

"Yes darling." Stiles smirked as he watched Jorden walking out the house

"Bye little wolf." Jorden yelled as he walked out house.

He pulled up in front of the school, into the parking space he turned the engine ending the frozen song that was playing on the cd speakers. Stiles turned to the dark hair girl next to him and smiled at her, she looked up at him with her goofy grin on her face as she kicked her feet out "You ready?" Stiles asked her

"Yes." She said, Stiles nodded and pulled the small patchwork bag from the back and looked back at her

"Do you have your show and tell?" Stiles asked, hope to god it wasn't her turning into a werewolf in front of her class or to say that Stiles was pregnant

"Yes Daddy helped with it he said I can show my toy wolf." She grinned, the 23 year old smiled at her and nodded

"Did you do your homework? Miss Kira will not be impressed if you didn't do your spellings. Again." He grinned as he helped her put her backpack on. Stiles notices that her red bows where started to fall out "Hold on trouble. Your bows are falling out." He moved his fingers and laced the ribbons in her black curly pig tails

"I did my spellings last night." She giggled Stiles rolled his eyes as he open the jeep door before he walked around the other side to get her out.

"Yeah you had time to do them when you were granddads?"

"He helped, he's really good at spelling." Stiles chuckled

"Well I hope so or his reports will look funny won't they." She giggled at him.

He open the door and picked her up and carried her over the puddle of water, Cassie buried her nose onto Stiles neck sniffed him and nuzzled his head making the young man chuckle as he put her down "No wolfy stuff today sweet heart." She pouted

"But mama?"

"Cassie you can't, there are a lot of people who have never seen werewolves and they will get scared."

"But I can do it in front of Grappa and Grandma?" She asked

"Of course you can little wolf."

"Okay." She smiled as she kissed his cheek "Bye mama." She waved and ran inside to meet her friends. Stiles warped his arms around himself as he watched her go inside before it rained. The sky rumbled above in the oncoming storm, he looked up and saw Kira waved at him through the window before she got pounced on by a horde of children, Stiles tried not to laugh to loudly as he turned to walked back to his jeep he stopped for a moment when Jess called out to him

"Stiles Stiles we need to talk about this play date." She said hurriedly, Stiles sighed and turned to her as she rattled on about what day would be good for her. Stiles didn't really like her because everything had to be done around her never mind the fact that sometimes people can't turn up when she wants it. Stiles looked up as she talked about Wednesday to see someone across the road.

His heart stopped and sunk to his gut Jess known as Miss prim and proper was still rattling away about Cassie coming over sometime in the week to play with Jimmy her 7 year old boy who like to pull hair out and eat it. But stiles couldn't hear her his mind was focusing on the man cross that stood looking right at him. Stiles raised his hand to the scarred mating bite on his shoulder that hidden under layer of clothes "Stiles are you even listening to me?" Jess huffed out, Stiles looked back at her quickly before looking back up to see Derek fucking Hale walked back to his car and drive away

"No I'm not listening, listen I got to go." He said

"What about the kids play date?" She whined

"Oh…. Look I don't have time for this. Your son is a likes to eat human hair that is not right get him sorted and we will talk." He said as he walked back to his jeep still feeling sick that what he saw.

Stiles was angry and he was hurt, but mostly angry as he drove his jeep it seem liked forever before he just stopped in the middle of a quiet road surrounded by trees. He sat there breathing heavily trying to calm himself down but he could feel a scream bubble up inside his throat he tighten his grip on the steering wheel before he started to screamed blue murdered at the air around him before he ended up bashing the steering wheel as hot tears rolled down his face.

Meanwhile Derek drove up to sheriff's house, he was shock to see the young man at the school dropping of some child, and he thought maybe the child as Scott's and Kira's only seeing the back of the kid's head. He got out of his car and walked up to the house something about it was different he couldn't put his finger on it but he had been gone 6 years things of course was abound to change in that time. But he wasn't sure how much things have change till he came face to face with Sheriff. John open the door and stood there looking at the wolf with a frown "What are you doing here?" He asked

"Ummm I came to wait for Stiles?" He asked

"Son Stiles don't live here hasn't done for 3 years." He said not letting the wolf into the house. Derek could smell the anger that was directed at him and knew that was to be excepted he did fuck the Sheriff's only son and then buggered off

"Oh… do you know where I can find him?" He asked …should have stayed at the school…He thought, John gripped the door as if his life depended on it before answering

"You really are something Hale 6 years my son had to put himself together and he still isn't over you no matter what he say. I hoped for his sakes you won't come back because you would brake him do you know how hard it's been for him no you never bother to call to see. So no I'm not going to tell you where he is living now but if I find you go anywhere near him I will shoot you with wolfbain." Derek was stunned as he looked at the man he felt his own heart in his throat and his wolf snarl at himself telling him 'I told you shouldn't have left' in his side his head

"I did it for Stiles own good. He didn't need me ruining his life." Derek said, John was about to open his mouth when he heard Mellssa

"John stop, Derek doesn't know what he's done let him find out, now go and called Jorden." She tell the Sheriff, who huffs as he walks away.

Derek still looked confused as ever as the dark haired woman sighed as he looked back him "I…" Mellissa put her hand out to stop Derek from talking

"Stop Derek nothing you can say will make up for the pain that you put people thought." She sighed again and rubbed the back of her head "Did you mean to sleep with him?" She asked, Derek looked up at her and blinked

"Yes… no… yes." He said as he pushed his hands into his pockets "Stiles is my mate and my wolf was pushing us to mate with him and one night I listen. When I woke up the next day I saw the bruises and I freaked out thinking what if Stiles thought the worst and I panic."

"Derek Stiles did think the worst he thought the man he loves more than anything in the world ran out on him after they had sex." The wold looked down at the floor

"I thought he would find someone else." He mumbled

"He has but don't think for a second that he still doesn't love you."

He hadn't move for two hours he just closed his eyes he couldn't believe what shit he had be dealt with… how could he be back…he thought as he sobbed into his hand. He knew he still love Derek but it had been easy enough to push his feelings down because he loves Jorden he really does and he knew if Jorden left him it would brake him. He choked on the sob he heard tapping on the window he hoped it wasn't Derek as he open the jeep door and looked out to his husband. "I heard you might need a shoulder?" the Deputy said

"Oh god Jordan." He cried and he threw his arms around Jorden's neck and cried.

"Come one love come with me." He whispered softly, as he looked to another police officer to take his husband's jeep. He guided Stiles to the police cruiser and sat him in the seat next to him as he looked at his distort husband

"Oh god Jorden what are we going to do?" He whimpered, the phoenix reached out and brushed his hand over Stiles cheeks letting the warmth of his hand sooth Stiles

"We will get through this, don't worry about the party tonight Scott understands he is going to have a quiet meal with Kira instead." Stiles sniffed and wiped his eyes

"I ruined Kira's surprise." Stiles whimpered

"No of course not my sweet heart."

It took Stiles a while to calm down and by then Jordan had gotten Stiles home getting one of the other police officers take Stiles Jeep. They still had a few hours before Cassie had to be picked up and Jorden took the rest of the afternoon off to comfort his husband. He was in the other room on the phone with John as Stiles said in the kitchen looking down at a cup of hot chocolate.

He finished talking to John and put the phone down as he walked into the kitchen, Stiles was sat there with red puffy eyes looking into his drink "He's back Jordan, I saw him at Cassie's school." He whispered as he bobbed the small marshmallow

"I know." Jorden said as he sits down for a moment, Stiles looked up at him "Kira called me, she saw him aaaaand he's already been to see you dad." He winced as Stiles groaned and banged his head on the counter. He knew it would be hard Stiles if Derek came back, but he also knew that Stiles wouldn't be able to stay away from him because of the child they had together and because of the wolf's mating scar, but Jorden also knew that Stiles won't leave him because of his own mating scar he left on his husband and the child that growing in Stiles stomach. He knows Stiles loves him and he will do anything for Stiles.

"Oh fuck I bet that went down well." Stiles muttered

"Well he didn't shoot him…its start." He shrugged as he stood up and walked around to his husband

"I'm impressed, with all his tall about ripping him a new one and cutting his balls off." Stiles whispered as he picked up his drink Jordan warped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head

"Stiles baby I know you want to hate him but couldn't keep him away from his little girl." Stiles whimpered in Jordan's hold as he nuzzled his neck

"I don't want to keep him away from her. I …I just don't know what to do."

"You know what you want to Stiles you're just fighting it love." He purred "And you gonna hate me for this but I asked Derek to come around, while I picked up little wolf." Stiles pulled away from him and hit him in the chest "Awo."

"You arse hole you fucking sleeping in the cells again." Stiles stormed out the room and up the stairs.

Hours later…

Derek parks his car at the house, he just looked at the building where Stiles now lives with Jorden, he sighed as he gets out and walked up to the house. He knew it been a long time since he been in Beacon hills but he didn't think things would change much. But Scott was going through medical school and he was going to get married to Kira who was a primary school teacher, Malia and Lydia are a couple and working together and then there was Stiles. He changed the most of all he had a 6 year old daughter and was married to Jordan Parrish. When he was told that he felt his heart drop Stiles had married and he found himself feeling as if his heart was cut and he wondered if this is how Stiles felt when he woke and found him gone.

He stood on the porch looking at the door willing himself to knock, he took a deep breath as raised his hand and knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. It felt like forever before the front door open he looked at the 23 year old and saw that he hadn't changed much at all, he still look like the 17 year old he fell in love. He could Stiles had been crying and he guess it was because of him, He could smell Parrish on him and it made his wolf snarl "Your husband ask me to come here." He said bitterly, he hated how it come he didn't want it sound like he was angry or jealous.

"Yeah he did and now he's in the dog house because of it. You better come in its gonna rain soon." He said hollowly as he let him in. Derek walked into the house he stood awkwardly as he watched Stiles moved around towards the living room. Derek looked around at the home that both Stiles and Parrish made it was warm and inviting and it was making him pine for what he let go

"So you married Parrish?" Derek asked, Stiles looked at him over his shoulder at the wolf who was looking at the photo of the Stiles and his family

"Yeah 3 years ago." He said, the dark haired wolf snapped his head up and looked at him with wide eyes as Stiles turned to face him "Sorry about the mess, I've been distracted." Stiles said, Derek shook his head as kept looking at the photo of the little girl and it clicked the hidden smell that was under Jorden's smell something that wasn't Jorden's or Stiles but a of a cub his cub Stiles and his…

"Cub." He whispered, Stiles frowned at him wondering what he was whispering

"Derek you're mumbling?" He said

"The kid?"

"Cassie." Stiles said to him as he put some toys down "Her name is Cassie Laura Parrish." Stiles said

"She is mine?" He snapped, Stiles looked at him feeling his body shake

"Really you really don't know? Fuck you idiot. YES OF COURSE SHE YOURS!" Stiles yelled at him as he picked up one of Cassie's doll of a large black wolf…She forget to take it in… He thought "Well say something sour wolf." Stiles looked up to see Derek had left the house the front door was swing shut. The young man walked to the door and saw Derek walk back to his car.

Stiles ran out after him still holding the doll in his hand, tears were back but this time it more out of anger than anything "Your running off again?" Stiles screamed at him, Derek stopped his hand was just on the handle of the car door before he looked at Stiles, he could see all the hurt in those warm brown eyes

"I'm going to go and kill Deaton for lying to me!" He snarled as he got into the car and drove out of the drive way.

It was a couple of days went by before Stiles or Parrish see Derek again, Stiles had been depressed since seeing Derek last and his friends and family was worried about Stiles as he sat in the house. Scott came by to see how Stiles was doing "Hey." He said seeing Stiles sat on the sofa

"Hey." Stile whispered as Scott sat down seeing Stiles was wearing Jorden's shirt and not much else

"We're worried about you dude you acting like before." Scott said, Stiles looked up at him with large sad eyes before sitting up a bit more

"I don't know what to do? I love Jorden but I still love Derek he's the father of my child but Jorden had been there though out everything." Stiles said quietly, Scott looked down at his feet before looking at his broken friend

"Do you know why John had to arrest Derek the other night?" Stiles looked at him as wiped his eyes with the sleeve of the shirt

"He drove his car into Deaton's clinic." He said, Scott shook his head

"Well he sort of did, more like the drove his car at Deaton, but he mange to get into the building so Derek only destroyed the door. But the reason Derek went after Deaton was because since Derek left Deaton has been in contact it him and he never told him about you or Cassie even when Derek asked the man didn't tell him." Stiles frowned as he listen to his friend talk

"Deaton had contact with Derek this whole time." He whispered as he just stared at the coffee table, Scott watched Stiles for a moment waiting to see how he react "I'm going to kill him." Stiles snarled as he stood up and started pacing his hand was on his bump "That arse hole he knew he fucking knew this whole time. Every time I went to see him while I was carrying Cassie and he said nothing he-he lied to me!" Scott stood up and grabbed Stiles arms to hold in place but found the teen's skin almost burn his hands

"Fuck Stiles clam down please." The alpha wolf begged, it seemed whenever Stiles

"I want Jorden!" He whimpered as he passed out in Scott's arms.

Jorden slammed his phone down, when Scott called and walked over to the Sheriff offices and "I taking Derek out of the Cells!" John looked up and before he could say anything Jorden had already left. He pushed Derek into the passenger's side the wolf snarled at him and flashed his eye at him "Sit down and listen." He Jorden snarled at him as they drove up to his house.

"Scott called Stiles is had panic attack and had passed out." Jorden said, Derek looked at him he wanted to say 'take me to my mate now' but he pushed that down and growled at the man next to him

"So he's your husband!"

"Don't be a dick, he is as much my mate as he is yours." The phoenix said as he drove a little faster "All this stressed hasn't been good on him or the baby." He said, Derek looked at him and before he looked down at his lap

"He's pregnant?"

"You didn't know? The whole pack can tell he's pregnant." Derek sighed and rubbed his eyes as he felt his wolf howl in anger at the mess that he made

"Stiles has you he doesn't need me." He growled as he looked out the window at the passed world

"He needs you, he's always needed you." The Phoenix growled back making Derek looked at him "He's you mate as he is mine, he wants you to be part of Cassie's life but he won't do that unless he knows you willing to join us." Derek looked him up and down

"What do you mean?" The wolf asked the Phoenix, Jorden turned to look at him with a frown as he parked the car outside his house, the man sighed and leaned back against his seat

"Stiles still loves you and it has nothing to do with your mating mark you left on him and I am willing to make him happy by having you in our bed." Jorden said, Derek frowned deepen as he looked at him looking him up and down

"I'm not sleeping with you." He growled

"I don't want to sleep with you either god no, no we will be there for Stiles for our children. As I said he's your mate and he is mine I'm not going to give him up and you will have to have my mark as well." Derek just looked at him trying to think though the deal out in front of him "I'm not saying it will be easy to being with."

"Alright for Stiles and Cassie."

Stiles was in bed screaming blue murder at Deaton, Scott didn't know what to when Stiles so he called his mum and Deaton but that was a bad move on Scott behalf when Stiles saw the vet he tried to kill him "YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU LIED TO ME!" He screamed as he threw anything he could get his hands on "YOU KEPT HIM AWAY FROM ME FROM OUR BABY!"

"Stiles what I did I thought was for the best, Derek came to me to tell me what he's done and the complications that would raise if word got out that Derek Hale had bonded with another alpha's spark."

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT!" Stiles screamed as he threw something heavy at the man, Deaton duck and back out the room when he came face to face with Parrish and Derek

"It was for the best at the time, I didn't think you would stay away that long." Deaton tells Derek, the wolf snarled at him

"Don't ever mess with my family again." Derek growled at him as he walks into the bed room.

Stiles was curled up into a ball and both Jorden and Derek were worried as one of them closed the bed room door. "Stiles." Jorden whispers making the young man look up he looked a wreck and it worried him "Oh Stiles." He said as he moved to the bed, the brown eye teen turned and looked at Derek who was watching them

"Jorden?" He whispered

"Me and Derek talked and he is willing sweet heart."

"He… he is…but …"

"Stiles." Derek called to him, making the young man look at him as the wolf moved to the bed and sat down on the bed before cupping Stiles cheeks

"I'm so sorry about what happen, I was scared when I was the bruisers on you and the claw marks I thought I hurt you, I lost control and I feared that you will hate me that you would think I…raped you. I went to see Deaton and I let him get into my head." He told Stiles as he leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

There was a whimper coming from Stiles and it made Derek pull back and looked down him as he rubbed his thumbs cross his cheeks while smiling softly at him "I love you Stiles and as Par…Jorden said your my mate just as much he is yours, I want to be part of our child's life and I want more cubs with you." Stiles sniffed and warped his arms around Derek and cried into his shoulder as Jorden slipped onto the bed and placed his hand on Stiles thigh

"I think we will need a bigger bed." He said to them, Stiles smiled as he looked at his husband and warped his arms around him to

"You should rest Stiles this can't be good for the baby." Derek smiled, as he rubbed his hand over the bump. Jorden held back the growl in his throat thinking it was only fair was he spent most of Stiles first pregnancy rubbing his baby bump.

"I guess I could rest up for a couple of days." Stiles mumbled as Jorden laid Stiles down on the bed making sure there was pillow pile around him, Derek ran his fingers though Stiles hair smiling at him "I want my little wolf." He whispered

"She will be home soon Stiles, just sleep." Derek whispered back to him as he kissed his forehead.


End file.
